


The Fight

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Chosen and Dark get into a fight post redemption
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Fighting

Dark Lord and I were fighting once again. I can't even remember what started it, but so far it has been about who is worse. All the other sticks scattered when we started to raise our voices. I nearly stopped when I saw Second run away, crying.

"Don't you feel guilty? Like, at all?" I yell at Dark in rage. Flames licked my hands as I prepare to defend myself. I could tell Dark Lord was doing the same with sparks around his hands. I know the others have forgiven, but after him betraying me I am finding it hard to trust him again.

"I don't have time to feel guilty! And neither do you!" Dark yelled at me just as loud.

"Well, maybe you should! You hurt so many people! You made the virabot! You kidnapped Red! At least I am making up for what I've done!" I screamed, tears streaming. Crying, I start to keel over. 

"I was corrupted! But at least I don't blame Alan for all my problems!"

"He hurt me!"

"And you have no one to blame but yourself!"

"What..." I whispered in disbelief. Did Dark Lord really blame me? Why would he do that? He knows what happened better than anyone.

"You could have gotten to him; Second did. You got me to believe he was a monster, but he was a kid with no clue to what he was doing. You started the fight." Dark Lord darkly stated before stalking off. I stood there in disbelief for a good ten minutes before a hand started shaking me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Second ask. Brushing him off, I start to move to my castle. One glance at the screen, I can see Alan's worried glance. Before I could start crying, I rush off to my castle to my room and slam the door shut. Climbing into my bed, I hide under the covers as tears rush down my face.


	2. Cheering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange is very down with CHosen sulking, so Green gets the other sticks to help him cheer Orange up

~Green's POV~

"Okay everyone, we have a mission! For the last week, Chosen has been sulking, causing Orange to also sulk! We are going to cheer Orange up!" I announced to my fellow stick figure friends.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Dark asked threateningly.

"Because he is our friend," I told him angrily. He was the reason we were even in this position in the first place. If only he kept his big mouth shut.

"What's the plan?" Blue asked with enthusiasm.

"A singing competition!" I cheer. After a few seconds, the others shrugged and clapped at the idea. It took seconds for me to build the stage while the others dragged Orange over.

"Why did you drag us over here?" Orange asked darkly. Flinching at his tone, I gesture to the stage. It was weird seeing Orange not act so cheerful and happy.

"We are having a singing competition to cheer you up! You guys are the judges!" I excitedly tell them. Orange looks down. At least he didn't argue, usually he would arrange this, but now he's the one that needs cheering up.

Getting up to the stage, I place some note blocks down to play along with Blue's song. Using sticks to play, I start the music while he got ready to sing.

Trees, trees, trees!  
I'm loving the trees!  
Trees!  
They are the reason we can breathe!  
You may not know but in theory  
that they can talk and smell and scream!  
Oh, ultrasonically  
Roots!  
Thorugh fungal networks signals shoot!  
The chemicals relay the news  
of who is sick and who needs food!  
Leaves!  
Absorbing CO2 released  
plus water and sun's energy  
create the oxygen we need  
but we know most importantly  
that they are so frickin' pretty!  
Trees can count like you and me  
Trees pass memories to seed  
Trees can feel pain  
Trees warn friends with ethylene  
Trees can help your arteries  
Trees with elasticity  
Trees increase immunity  
Trees and lung capacity  
Trees!  
Our climate crisis is in need  
of you to save humanity!  
That's why we can't ignore the trees!

"Hashtag Teamtrees!" Blue yelled as he ran off the stage. I shook my head at his song. Team trees was almost a year ago. Orange looked up at least. Standing up, I push a lever to start the note blocks under the stage Yellow took about a minute to set up before. My turn to sing.

White sheep  
now red  
need wool to try  
sleeping  
but monsters are nearby  
creeping  
around my house at night  
think you're so criminal  
Diamonds  
in both my hands for you  
pork chops  
steak and some mushroom stew  
my sword?  
enchanted sharpness 2  
my pots?  
invisible  
So you're a tough guy  
just 'bout to blow up guy  
might destroy my house guy  
leave holes in the ground guy  
I'm that bad type  
grind to get that bread type  
shoot you till you're dead type  
nether with my bed type  
I'm the bad guy  
I'm the bad guy  
I like it when you start a chase  
even if you know that you can't blow me  
my cats protect my base  
I am invincible  
My doggy likes to grief along with me  
Pillage these villages  
If he looks inside my chest  
he'll pity the villagers  
So you're a tough guy  
just 'bout to blow up guy  
might destroy my house guy  
leave holes in the ground guy  
I'm that bad type  
grind to get that bread type  
shoot you till you're dead type  
nether with my bed type  
I'm the bad guy  
you're only good at getting banned  
banned  
I like it when you get mad  
guess I'm pretty glad  
that you blew up my shed  
you said she's scared of me?  
I mean  
I don't see what she see  
but maybe it's 'cause  
I'm wearing your mob head  
I'm the bad guy  
I'm the bad guy

Orange actually started to clap. Progress. Bowing at my success, I leave the stage to watch Red.

"That was hilarious! My sides hurt so much!" Dark laughed while lying on the ground with Orange snickering. Red walked up to the song. I stand in the background to play background music.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Look how far you've come  
You filled your heart with love  
Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no, I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
Then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything

Orange and I start clapping. I can see Dark going up to the stage. Wonder what he'll do.

"If it's okay, I would like to sing a song on my own," Dark stated. I nodded, signaling for him to start as I left the stage. If he wants to sing acapella, he can.

Power was all I desired  
but all that grew inside me  
was a darkness I acquired  
when I began to fall  
and I lost the path ahead  
that's when your friendship found me  
and it lifted me instead  
like the phoenix burning bright in the sky  
I'll show there's another side to me  
you can't deny  
I may not know what the future hold  
but hear me when I say  
that my past does not define me  
'cause my past is not today  
ambition is what I believed  
would be the only way to set me free  
but when it disappeared and I found myself alone  
that's when you came and guided me  
and it felt like I was home  
like the phoenix burning bright in the sky  
I'll show there's another side to me  
you can't deny  
I may not know what the future hold  
but hear me when I say  
that my past does not define me  
'cause my past is not today

We all clapped, while Yellow ran up to the stage and knocked dark off. Oof. That must have hurt, nevermind. Dark just stood up and sat over by Orange unaffected.

"My turn!" Yellow shouted before I could get up to play any background music.

Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
(Science rules)  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
(Inertia is a property of matter)  
Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill  
Bill Nye the Science Guy  
Bill, Bill, Bill  
(T-minus seven seconds)  
Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill  
Bill Nye, the Science Guy

We all applauded at his weird singing that could also be called just shouting. Orange looked like he was finally having some fun for the first time in a while.


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar stick figure makes a return

~Chosen's POV~  
Tears stream down my face as I listen to their singing. All of them sound so happy, even Dark Lord. It was so hard for me to move on, but he makes it look so easy. Pushing the covers off of me, I sit up slowly. Walking through the castle Alan made for me, I couldn't help but cry. Why was he so nice? Yeah, he didn't know better, but I should've.

With ease, I sneak out to the wifi icon and opened a small temporary portal to slip through. As I flew through the wifi, I could see the house that Dark and I used to live in. What a lie! I thought we could settle down, but he just had to find a way to create more destruction and havoc that would kill so many, even accidentally. He almost killed Second and the others on Alan's computer. 

With a cry of rage, I let my fireball build up till it was a blinding white, and threw it at the house. Nothing but a crater was left. Everything Dark and I built, gone. Flying over to Dark's 'secret' lab, I did the same thing.

Floating down to the ground, I could feel pain all over. The weight of everything finally crashed down on me. It was my fault. If I just talked, then would things have turned out differently? Hunching over, I sob harshly. I never cried before, not when I was enslaved or when I got betrayed. Never. But now, I could feel pain like I've never felt before.

I lost track of how long I sat there in the ruins of where my home used to be. As the sobs turned to sniffles, I couldn't stop the shaking. Collapsing on the ground, I never noticed a grey figure coming over.

Waking up, I look around to notice I was in a cave of some sort. I was on an old mattress with a ratty blanket covering me. There were various symbols written around the walls. In the middle was a small fire with a stick hunched over. Looking closely, the shape looked familiar. Oh, it was the same way Alan drew Second, Dark, and I.

As the stick turned around, I could see I was right. He was like us, but a dark grey. Tilting my head, I watch as he walks over to me with a bowl of soup. He silently hands it over. I look at him, not taking the bowl of soup. With a jerk of his hand, he motions for me to take it.

"Who are you?" I demand. I wait for him to answer, but all he does is hold the bowl of soup out to me. With a sigh of defeat, I snatch the bowl of soup. As I took small sips of the broth, I watched the grey stick figure sit down in front of me. Still not talking. As I sipped the soup, I never took my eyes off the grey stick figure.

"Who are you? Why'd you help me? What's your angle? What do you want from me?" I cried out, throwing the bowl to the ground. The grey stick didn't even flinch, just moved to pick up the bowl, and place it down on a crate I missed.

With a sigh, I laid back on the mattress. Of course, the stick is a mute or is just ignoring me. Maybe he's deaf? Obviously, I'm not getting any answers, so time to leave. Sitting up, I look around to find an exit only to not find one. What?

"Where are we?" I demand, summoning fire in my fist. Once again, the stick didn't talk. Simply walked over to me to grab my arm. As he held my arm, a bright flash surrounded us. As it died down, I noticed us standing in the middle of the field next to where my house-or where it used to be. Without warning, he grabbed my arms and flew us up towards the portal to Alan's PC. Great.

As we entered the PC, I could see Alan on the other side of the screen playing some game with the others. Alan was the first to notice us. I could see him pausing the game, causing the others to moan before they noticed us. Second ran over and threw his arms around me.

"I missed you so much. Please don't leave again." My heart broke as I heard Second plead. Dang, when did I start caring so much about this kid Silently, I pull my arms around his shaky body?

"I promise, I won't leave you again," I whisper to him as I held him close. Looking back at the screen while holding Second, I could see him looking shocked, but not at me. He was looking directly at the grey stick figure.


	4. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim returns to the computer

~Alan's POV~  
Focused on the screen in front of me, I tried to keep up with the little sticks running around the screen. They always seem to be full of energy. They also were pro-gamers, which I was not. Often, one of them would have to drag my character behind so I can keep up with them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a portal pop up from the wifi icon. Pausing the icon, ignoring the obvious groans from the sticks, I see Chosen and another stick come through. As Second ran up to hug Chosen, I looked over the gray stick. They seemed familiar. It was the same exact design I used for all my sticks-OH!

Opening up the animation window, I pull out a text box. I pause to think of what should say. Going simple I typed a simple [Victim?] I could see the confused looks on most of the sticks. Well, makes sense since I've never told any of them about Victim. At the gray stick figure's nod, I smiled.

[Who's Victim?] Second asked, looking between Victim and me. Seeing Victim nod slightly, I take that as permission to tell them the story.

[Victim was the first stick I created. They looked very similar to Chosen in fact. I got overwhelmed and deleted the file. I completely regret it now. The gray stick figure is Victim. I'm so sorry Victim.] I type out with regret. I watch their reactions. I could see Chosen to get angry by his fists bursting into flames. The rest looked to be in shock.

~Chosen's POV~  
I look at Noogai angrily. Looking at him, I couldn't see the Alan I knew, but the Noogai that created me. Storming to the animation window, I prepare to give him a piece of my mind until I felt someone hold me back. Looking back I saw Victim. They looked at me sadly while shaking their head.

"Victim, he hurt you. He deleted you-wait. If he deleted you then how are you alive?" I look at Victim confuse. Victim looked around before running over to the animation program. Watching him grab the pencil, I see him start to write something.

I don't blame you for deleting me. You were a kid, and that was a long time ago. I remember being brought back by the Orange one. I've been hanging out in a little cave I made, coming out occasionally when I met Chosen. I knew he came from here, so I brought him back.

Looking at the writing, I felt something shakedown to my very code. I realized he was a lot like me. Feeling the cruelty of Noogai, and trying to forgive Alan. Walking over to Dark, I could feel apprehension fill my code.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, not daring to look up. I was about ready to leave again when I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug. Seeing the red, I realized Dark was hugging me. Sinking into the hug, I let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to do," I choke out. Tears fill my eyes as I grip Dark.

"Well, saying sorry to Purple is a start. We killed his friends and destroyed his home. Trust me, it will take time, but he will forgive you. Alan? H's already forgiven you." Dark told me gently as held me. Looking over to Victim, I could see him looking nervously. Getting out of Dark's grip, I head over to Victim.

"I know Alan, well Noogai hasn't been the nicest to you in the past. But he really has changed. He cares a lot about sticks. Second and his friends have lived on the computer for years. Alan would do anything to protect them." Hearing my own words felt reassuring. I could see Victim nod as he jumped up to bring the game back. I grin as I watch Alan struggle to keep up with Second and his friends.


End file.
